The present invention relates to a headbox of a paper machine or board machine and particularly to a baffle in the headbox.
A headbox having a baffle located in the headbox nozzle is disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application DE 36 07 306 A1 from the applicant. FIG. 1 of this application shows a two layer headbox with the stock feed in two layers, a turbulence generator which is connected downstream of a stock suspension distributor and a headbox nozzle which adjoins the turbulence generator downstream and a baffle in the nozzle, which separates the two stock suspension layers.
Furthermore, such a headbox is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,039, which shows a single layer headbox having a nozzle including a plurality of baffles, which have their attachment points directly after a perforated grating. This type of headbox has the disadvantage that the paper produced has a relatively hard formation and an unfavorable tearing length ratio.